Dos de los diez mandamientos
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Desde que aquella mujer había llegado a Briarcliff, la hermana Mary Eunice no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que ella traía consigo. Desde que había aparecido, desde que esa criatura había puesto a la hermana en el punto de mira, ella no podía dejar de soñar con la oscuridad y ya ni sus plegarias ni sus rezos la ayudaban a escapar de aquellos temores.
1. Capítulo 1 -Sweet and insidious creature

Sweet and insidious creature.»

Capítulo 1.

Desde que aquella mujer había llegado a Briarcliff, la hermana no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que ella traía consigo. Desde que había aparecido, desde que esa criatura había puesto a la hermana en el punto de mira, ella no podía dejar de soñar con la oscuridad y ya ni sus plegarias ni sus rezos la ayudaban a escapar de aquellos temores. El caso es que ahí estaba aquella mujer -o criatura- tumbada sobre la cama, atada de pies y manos con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo, pero la hermana sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba haciendo. Ella era inocente, sí, pero en aquel caso nadie podría engañarla diciéndole que aquella cosa estaba soñando. Se quedó paralizada mirándola con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, la derecha sobre la izquierda acariciándose el pisiforme con su dedo corazón. La miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese a abrir los ojos, atemorizada sólo de imaginarlo pues sentía que aquel ser con apariencia humana era peligrosa. En cuanto los párpados de la mujer sobre la cama que la hermana tenía delante se abrieron mirándola directamente a ella, como si en todo momento hubiese sabido que ella estaba allí, ésta dio un respingo, soltándose las manos y apretando los labios, parpadeando varias veces, mirando de un lado a otro, nerviosa, con fugaces sonrisas que no dejaban de desaparecer una tras la otra. La criatura postrada sobre la cama, de cabellos negros como el azabache, lisos cual tela de seda. Ojos pardos, selváticos en los que podías perderte y observarte en la mismísima jungla rodeada de leones y bestias que acechaban desde las travesías de los árboles. El silencio no se rompió por muy necesario que fuese, nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, o más bien nadie quiso. La mujer sobre la cama podría haberlo hecho, sí, no fue por miedo que no lo hizo, sino porque el silencio le pareció de lo más acogedor al sentir cómo su contraria temblaba. Podía sentir su miedo desde allí, y sabía que gracias a ese silencio todo aquel temor se acrecentaba segundo a segundo, como si no pudiese escapar de aquella celda. La hermana se humedeció los labios y los apretó el uno contra el otro, entreabriéndolos para empezar a hablar. Tras varios intentos en los que su boca se abrió y se cerró finalmente logró decir algo trémula:

—He…, he de avisar a la hermana Jude de su despertar —se giró torpemente un par de veces, señalando la puerta y volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella. Tragó saliva y balbuceó sonriendo torpemente avergonzada por su comportamiento—. Qu-quédese aquí, señorita. No se mueva.

La chica atada alzó una ceja con parsimonia e ironía. Se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza en aquel momento y todas ellas insidiosas, de su bien aventurado carácter. La hermana asintió un par de veces contestándose a ella misma lo que la chica no había dicho y entonces se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y la cerró a su espalda. Allí estaba entonces sola, en aquella celda. Se ojeó rápidamente las correas que oprimían sus muñecas y sus tobillos y estiró de ellas para comprobar hasta dónde lograría aguantar aquel cuero si continuaba dándole fuertes tirones. Alzó la barbilla repasó la habitación de piedra, oscura y sin ventanas. La única luz que se adentraba en aquella negrura ahora era la de la rendija de la puerta y por un pequeño ventanal alambrado algo más encima del centro, oxidado y viejo. La luz se había apagado con la salida de la monja como si estuviese específicamente controlado por algún vigilante. Observó su alrededor en busca de algún orificio en la pared por el cual alguien estuviese poniendo el ojo para controlar todo lo que hacía pero no encontró nada. Se removió una vez más en la cama y fue entonces cuando se fijó mejor en sus brazos que a pesar de la escasa luz ella pudo ver muy bien: estaban enrojecidos y escamados, la piel se había abultado formando ampollas como si una cazuela de agua hirviendo se hubiese vaciado sobre ella. Maldijo en silencio recordándolo todo de pronto, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un cubo de agua fría.

 _«_

 _14 horas antes._

— ¡Cogedla!

El sol asomaba ya en el horizonte amenazándola a cada paso que daba. Corría rápido, algo de lo que los hombres de uniforme que la perseguían no tardaron en darse cuenta. Ellos no podían seguirle el ritmo y mucho menos bajando aquellas cuestas en medio del bosque entre tantos árboles y arbustos que rasgaban sus brazos. Pero eso a ella era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento porque cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en el nacimiento del cielo y de la montaña su miedo crecía consecuentemente. En uno de aquellos segundos en los que dejó de escrutar lo que tenía delante su cuerpo impactó con una ferocidad bestial contra uno de los gruesos troncos de un pino laricio de unos 40 metros de altura. Cayó de espaldas golpeándose contra una piedra lo suficientemente gruesa como para dejarla inconsciente. Tardó algo menos de 5 minutos en empezar a escuchar el crujir de las hojas del otoño y las hojas acículas de los pinos bajo los pies de los guardias.

— ¡Está aquí! ¡Está inconsciente!

— ¡Quietos! ¡No la toquéis! ¡No os mováis! Quedaos…, donde estáis.

—Se ha desmayado.

—Eso parece… Pero he dicho que os quedéis quietos. Basile, acércate con cuidado, despacio. El resto; cubridle.

La chica no podía ver porque no quería abrir los ojos aún, pero podía saber sin necesidad de advertir placa alguna que el último se trataba de lo que parecía ser líder del grupo. Notó como alguien se acercaba, despacio y pudo sentir por cómo vibraba el suelo que sus pies junto a su cuerpo estaban temblando.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Comprueba! —volvió a gritar la voz del superior.

Basile no contestó con palabras ni con gestos. Se agachó poco a poco hacia la chica y comprobó que en su cuello no había pulsación alguna a la vista. Se giró y negó como respuesta.

— ¡Tómale el pulso!

Éste flaqueó, dudando el tiempo que pudo porque su jefe no le permitiría más tiempo. Las armas lo protegían o lo pondrían en peligro si alguno se ponía más nervioso de la cuenta. Acercó su tembloroso brazo hacia la chica y al ver que no llegaba lo suficiente tuvo que apoyar un pie más, resbalándose contra las pequeñas piedras. El corazón se le aceleró lo suficiente como para empezar a sentir náuseas sintiendo las pulsaciones en sus oídos. Estiró los dedos, vacilantes hasta el cuello de la chica, primero despacio y luego los colocó rápidamente, de una forma brusca. Y tembló y tiritó hasta pasados unos segundos en los que comprobó que el cuerpo no se movía, fue entonces –y no antes- cuando empezó a pensar en lo que debía hacer y le prestó atención al pulso. Frunció el entrecejo atento a cualquier signo de vida, esperó en silencio y cambió de postura los dedos pues de momento no parecía sentir nada. ¿Pero cómo de un golpe iba a morir una persona? ¿Tan grande había sido? Después de varios intentos giró su cuello hacia sus compañeros, serio y su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro como negación. Éstos se miraron con los brazos relajados y las armas mirando al suelo. Basile le devolvió la mirada a la chica y sintió un vértigo en su estómago, como aquel que se enamora por primera vez y parecen brotar de los huevos las dichosas mariposas. Tartamudeó en su mente y la observó de forma egoísta como si se fuese a acabar su imagen. Decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al azar del destino y se acuclilló posando las rodillas sobre el suelo, clavándose las hojas de los pinos que rápidamente se filtraron en los filamentos de sus pantalones. Agachó el cuerpo contra el suyo y posó su mejilla sobre su pecho, esperando un rato al silencio. Los hombres se removieron con un sonido leve del crujir bajo sus botas así que Basile alzó el brazo hacia ellos y con la palma abierta les imploró silencio. Todos los dedos de su mano empezaron a bajar excepto el índice y el pulgar. Esperó hasta que se cansó de la esperanza y alzó su vista de nuevo hacia el rostro de ella para recuperar aquello que él creía suyo por estar muerto. Pero cuando lo hizo apenas le dio tiempo a levantar sus pies del suelo. Los ojos bien abiertos de la joven lo miraban como si estuviesen en el mismo infierno. Una mirada tétrica, asesina, insidiosa. Basile cayó hacia atrás torpemente raspándose las manos, arrastrándose hacia atrás como pudo. Los demás pronto alzaron sus escopetas, sin comprender absolutamente nada, pues al parecer la chica aún seguía sin mover ni un solo dedo. No fue hasta que se fijaron en sus ojos que descubrieron de qué se trataba el temor de su querido Basile. Las pistolas eran ya rápidas en aquella época pero las criaturas del averno lo eran más. Se accionaron varios gatillos, uno tras otro en milésimas de segundo mientras la muchacha se reincorporaba como si estuviese hecha de humo y mientras sus brazos bajo la luz del sol poco a poco se iban mutilando, de su espalda nacieron dos cartílagos más oscuros que sus cabellos –si aquello era realmente posible- que fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en unas alas cartilaginosas de aspecto viscoso y brillante que amenazaron sin escrúpulos al pobre Basile quien ahora se ocultaba tras sus manos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y aquello pareció divertirla a ella pues una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Qué dulce e insidiosa criatura. Qué pérfida y ruin. Qué belleza tenebrosa, qué maquiavélica escultura postrada ante los pies de un oficial de 30 años. Del final de sus alas nacieron dos únicas uñas, una para cada ala, afiladas como cuchillos y semblantes de poseer la ponzoña más peligrosa del planeta que fueron a adentrarse en las palmas del tan mísero Basile. Un grito se oyó en todo el bosque, un grito que llegó a oídos de todo Briarcliff.

Los disparos no cesaron hasta que se les terminaron las balas. Irremediablemente la mujer cayó al suelo desplomándose. Sus alas se guardaron rápidamente tras su espalda y el agujero del que surgieron al igual que éstas, desapareció en su piel como si de ahí jamás hubiese emergido pieza alguna. Los hombres se arremolinaron a su alrededor y ésta pudo sentir cómo algunos la agarraban de brazos y piernas, llevándola a algún lugar no muy alejado de allí. Algunos gritaban a punto de soltarla pues las ampollas de sus brazos empezaban a brotar a causa del sol, lo que los hizo darse prisa. No recordaba nada más después de eso, cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba en aquella habitación.

»

Un rostro severo y autoritario entró en la habitación repentinamente, haciendo chocar la puerta contra la pared. Detrás la seguía la joven monja que anteriormente había estado allí y que ahora mantenía la vista baja, mirando de vez en cuando a la chica sobre la cama. La hermana más mayor se acercó al lecho y se paseó alrededor de éste con las manos en sus lumbares. Tenía el ceño fruncido y unas expresiones muy marcadas. Los ojos castaños y los labios fruncidos. El poco pelo que asomaba de su flequillo era de un color bronce más oscuro que el de la otra hermana, que lucía un rubio platino tan claro como sus ojos.

—Así que es usted la famosa "criatura" —dijo con un tono de mofa, curvando una sarcástica sonrisa, negando lentamente, escéptica a pesar de que sus ropajes diesen a entender todo lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo quién iba a pensar que algún día se toparía con una monja que no creía en el mal, en los monstruos… La otra monja tragaba saliva de vez en cuando, atreviéndose sólo a mirar a la paciente durante unos segundos, atemorizada porque no sabía qué ocurriría a continuación si su superiora la hacía enfadar—. Ha llegado a mis oídos que has alterado a nuestros guardias con tus truquitos baratos —le echó un rápido vistazo a los brazos de ésta, completamente destrozados, rojos como el interior de los ropajes de la que le hablaba, a pesar de que ni un solo hilo de su vestido asomaba por el hábito—. ¿Cómo dice que se llamaba? —le preguntó a la otra monja, que rápidamente alzó la mirada con ojos brillosos y la boca entreabierta, removiendo su flequillo bajo el velo.

—N-no lo ha dicho.

La hermana Jude chasqueó la lengua con hastío y alzó la ceja, tomando asiento en un pequeño taburete de madera colocado a un lado de la cama, con ambas manos sobre su regazo. Unas manos de venas marcadas, grandes, huesudas pero fuertes.

—Apunte —le señaló a la otra monja que parecía despistada por no entender a qué se refería—. ¿Cómo se llama entonces?

Pero nadie respondió a su pregunta, de hecho la muchacha ni siquiera la miró. Seguía mirando a la hermana de cabellos dorados.

— ¿Le interesa mucho la hermana Mary Eunice? —preguntó Jude arqueando la ceja, con un tono receloso.

—Es un ser digno de admiración, me temo —fueron las primeras y las únicas palabras que partieron de sus labios. La hermana Mary Eunice se encogió, avergonzada buscando en sus zapatos algo con lo que distraerse de aquellas palabras que tan extraña sensación habían producido en ella. Una sensación que no podría explicar ni aunque quisiera.

—Deje las lisonjas para luego —de pronto parecía que la hermana Jude había dejado de tutearla, por alguna extraña razón y sin darse cuenta—. Le he preguntado su nombre.

Una sonrisa dirigida única y exclusivamente para Mary Eunice fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron. Ésta empezó a tamborilear el pie contra el suelo, nerviosa, incómoda. Jude se levantó impulsándose con las manos desde sus muslos.

—Tenemos muchas formas de hacerla hablar —declaró con pesadumbre—. No es la primera que nos lo pone difícil. Y tampoco será la última en decirnos lo que queremos. Por las buenas… o… por las malas —pero por supuesto aquella amenaza no iba a alterarla, ni siquiera se inmutó, permaneció con aquella sonrisa oscura y misteriosa, mirando a Mary Eunice, dedicándole a ella su toda entera atención. El cuerpo de Jude se movió, acercándose hacia la puerta, asintiéndole a Mary Eunice como orden. Ésta última apretó los labios y frunció el ceño preocupada, no convencida de lo que su superiora acababa de mandarle. La puerta se cerró y ahí la dejó, de nuevo sola y asustada. Respiró profundamente con el cuello encogido y miró de un lado a otro, girándose hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Y justo cuando su mano rozó con la pesada puerta se oyó de nuevo la voz de la desconocida, que logró erizar la piel de Mary Eunice.

—Susan —dijo ella, respondiendo a la tan preciada pregunta. La hermana cerró los ojos durante unos segundos recreándose en su respuesta y finalmente abrió la puerta y salió.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Impúdicos pensamientos

Impúdicos pensamientos.»

Capítulo 2.

Mary Eunice salió de la celda apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos con el pecho bajándole y subiéndole rápidamente. Tragó saliva e intentó relajarse pero la voz de aquella mujer no dejaba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, como una cinta que no acaba, que se reproduce por sí sola con el volumen cada vez más alto. Abrió los ojos, fue la única forma de escapar de aquella pesadilla. ¿Pero por qué? Sólo le había dicho su nombre. Tal vez fue por la forma en la que se lo dijo, esa sonrisa extraña, esos ojos pardos, selváticos, llenos de lujuria y pecado. O tal vez fuese la simple aura que despedía aquel ser. Negó varias veces y se dispuso a salir de allí. Subió la gran escalera y se abalanzó contra la puerta de la hermana Jude sin llamar. La otra hermana sin esperárselo se sobresaltó dando un leve respingo sobre la silla. Cerró los ojos rescatando ese último ápice de paciencia que le quedaba con ella pero esta vez no dijo nada, no hizo falta, ya se adelantaba siempre ella.

—Oh…, lo lamento hermana —se disculpó Mary Eunice como volcando su vida en ello, como si fuese algo extremadamente importante, estricto de cumplir. Jude le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano, frunciendo los labios con fastidio, pero al ver que su compañera no procedía soltó un chasquido.

— ¿Qué quiere hermana Eunice? —preguntó con pesadumbre, alzando una ceja.

—La…, la paciente de la celda. H-ha dicho su nombre.

Entonces el rostro de la anciana monja pareció iluminarse. Sus ojos que hasta ahora permanecían entreabiertos se abrieron de par en par, su ceño se desfrunció y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Sus labios poco a poco fueron descendiendo en una mueca de desprecio y aversión. Se levantó con las manos marcadas de huesos y venas apoyadas en la madera castaña de su tosca mesa con las comisuras ya casi llegándole a la barbilla y movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia la hermana más joven, ordenándole hablar. La otra asintió con los labios apretados varias veces, temerosa y fiel cual cachorro.

—Dice llamarse Susan.

Pero Jude parecía esperar más, pudo verse en su rostro impaciente, como si esa frase no estuviera acabada, como si faltara algo de suma importancia.

— ¿Susan qué? ¡¿Qué más?! —le preguntó en un tono de voz ya más alto.

—N-no ha dicho nada más, hermana…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —cerró los ojos con el rostro hacia el techo, intentando preservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Olvídelo, márchese. Yo me encargaré —dijo más relajada, masajeándose las sienes. Mary Eunice ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar, lo que pesaba en sus hombros le sellaba los labios y le oprimía el pecho. Había vuelto a decepcionar a su superiora, a la única que la había apoyado, que la había ayudado. Era una estúpida, una inservible. Bajó la mirada al suelo y curvó las cejas hacia abajo, apenada. A punto estuvo de echarse a llorar, pero una lágrima no pudo contenerse en sus ojos, sino que se deslizó furtivamente por su pálida piel formando un surco que ésta no tardó en limpiarse, absorbiendo por la nariz. Se dio la vuelta con el hábito arremolinándose a sus talones y salió cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. Jude se dejó caer en la silla, aún con sus bastas manos masajeando su frente en busca de algo de alivio.

Un hombre de tez pálida y rostro alargado se había postrado ante Susan con un uniforme médico escrupulosamente casto. Llevaba unas gafas de media luna, de patillas oscuras a la altura del medio tabique. Sus mejillas parecían caer por su propio peso, como las de un bulldog francés. Toda su frente estaba decorada de finas arrugas, la punta de sus orejas le llegaba hasta la mitad de la frente y la parte baja a la formación del pómulo. Toda su anatomía facial estaba apaisada. Su rostro le recordaba a la de un palomo a pesar de que su nariz fuese más bien semejante a la de un buitre; caída hacia abajo, ni muy gruesa ni muy fina, pero sí alargada. Llevaba también una perilla canosa de tipo _Van Dyke_ , pero recortada. Y gracias a ella se lograba saber el color de su pelo pues su cabeza lucía brillante ante los focos a causa de su abundante alopecia. Ni un solo pelo asomaba sobre su frente o nuca, tampoco en sus patillas. Hasta sus cejas parecían estar desprovistas de vello pues el de esta zona era suave y difumino. Era el típico aspecto que habla por sí solo, el típico aspecto que pone en alerta todas las alarmas. No hizo falta escucharle hablar para saber que su presencia no traería nada bueno.

—Buenos días, señorita. Soy el doctor Arthur Arden. Yo dirijo este centro y me he tomado la libertad de venir a hacerle unas preguntas y con suerte y si colabora seré benévolo con usted —una sonrisa insidiosa e incluso obscena se fue a acoplar en sus labios, como si de algún modo tuviese una fantasía con atormentar a la gente, pues Susan supo en seguida que lo que haría con ella no sería muy distinto a lo que comúnmente se conoce como tortura. Y por supuesto no andaba equivocada. El Dr. Arthur Arden no había tardado demasiado en ir a buscarla desde que a sus oídos había llegado que a Briarcliff había ingresado una mujer de extraños poderes. Otros la titulaban como monstruo, otros como criatura de satanás, y muchos otros como demonio. Él era un escéptico, un médico obsesionado con la investigación y experimentación en humanos, si realmente aquella mujer era tan sobrenatural como todos decían, tenía que estudiarla, examinarla hasta la saciedad.

—Buenos días, Doctor… —dijo ella con una sonrisa perniciosa, provocativa. Y qué decir de su voz, era igual de insinuante que su mirada—. Qué gusto ver a un hombre como usted en un lugar como este… —aguzó los ojos, estudiando sus movimientos, gestos e incluso: sentimientos. Los cuales en seguida le proporcionaron información. Su gesto no fue el esperado pues más que excitarle parecía asquearle. Su entrecejo se frunció y su labio se arqueó con desprecio, entonces ella cambió rápidamente de táctica—. Hace que me sienta segura —su tono era natural, como si fuese un diálogo ya ensayado previamente, y como si hubiese podido rescatar los pensamientos del contrario musitó—: Ha venido antes una monja delgada de cabello algo castaño. Con el flequillo curvado bajo el velo, de pelo liso. No me ha tratado demasiado bien. ¿Cómo pueden dejar que personas así trabajen en este sitio? —ahora él pareció recuperar aquella sonrisa, y por si no fuera poco con el comentario de la seguridad hacia él, con el cual le había faltado relamerse, ahora le soltaba aquello, con lo que él aborrecía a la hermana Jude.

—No se preocupe, señorita… No debe hacerle caso. Se cree que es quien dirige este sitio —soltó con una leve risa. Se acercó a la camilla y acercó despacio la mano hacia la bata de la mujer—. Déjeme examinarla —por su tono de voz pudo saber que había logrado atraparlo, sugestionarlo como desde un principio había querido. Asintió dándole permiso y se acomodó sobre el colchón. Arden levantó la bata y fijó sus ojos en los muslos de ella que parecían lucir brillantes como el alabastro, pálidos pero de aspecto suave, un aspecto en absoluto humano. Ni un solo vello sobre sus piernas, muslos o lo que más pareció sorprenderle: sobre su sexo. En seguida soltó la tela y la dejó caer de nuevo ocultando su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó tanto al esperarse allí una ropa interior que cuidase su modestia que incluso se puso rojo tal crepúsculo. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, disculpándose mientras intentaba mantener la compostura—. Cuanto lo siento, pensé que le habían proporcionado ropa interior —ella no dijo nada, reprimió con esfuerzo una sonrisa lasciva pues esa era su verdadera naturaleza—. Iré a… —señaló la puerta—. Luego la examinaré —dijo sin mirarla, como si aún estuviese desnuda.

En cuanto el doctor escapó por la puerta Susan dejó escapar aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa irresistible. Le faltó morderse los labios y jadear para que quien fuese que la viese creyese realmente en las supersticiones que le habían dado nombre.

— ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre no vestir a la nueva paciente?! ¡¿En qué mundo vivís?! Creí que a todos nuestros pacientes fuesen hembras o varones se les asignaba unas prendas ¡obligatorias!

—Cuanto lo siento, Dr. Arden, habrá sido fallo de los celadores —se disculpó un enfermero.

— ¡Celadores! —se quejó él, bramando a los cuatro vientos con los dientes apretados—. Trae al celador de la celda 15.

El enfermero asintió y en seguida trajo al respectivo celador quien parecía discutir con él, realmente molesto y ofendido. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llegar para empezar a excusarse.

—Doctor, no sé de qué me habla, yo-

— ¡Silencio! —le interrumpió Arden—. Cómo se le ocurre… Dígame, cómo se le pasa por la cabeza un error tan considerable-

—Yo mismo la vestí —le interrumpió entonces—. Y le aseguro que no olvidé colocar la ropa interior. Kyle estaba conmigo. ¡Pregúntele a él! Yo sé lo que hice, conozco mi trabajo y las normas del centro.

Arden frunció el entrecejo sin comprender nada. Empezó a darle vueltas y a pensar en las posibilidades que había de que dos de sus mejores celadores se hubiesen confundido o no hubiesen hecho bien su trabajo. No tardó en ir a comprobar si realmente Kyle había estado con Sullen y definitivamente le había visto colocar la ropa interior en la paciente. Su respuesta fue clara: "como para olvidarlo". Arden supo que se refería precisamente a la falta anormal de vello en su sexo, jamás lo había visto antes, ni siquiera con las prostitutas que contrataba, era algo anormal y extraño en aquella época. ¿Tal vez fuese alguna anomalía? Complicado era ya que la melena de ébano que cubría sus hombros y bajaba hasta su espalda descartaba la alopecia.

—Si ustedes dos…, como bien dicen están seguros de que a la paciente se le colocó la ropa interior, ¿cómo diablos explican entonces que yo mismo haya comprobado que no había nada bajo la bata?

Los celadores se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando. Y como la inculpabilidad era lo último que reconocerían porque estaban completamente seguros tanto el uno como el otro de lo que habían hecho decidieron expresar lo que les pareció ser lo más lógico que se les ocurrió.

—La única explicación es que ella misma se haya retirado la ropa interior.

—Eso es imposible —protestó Arden con la frente arrugada.

—Ya le hemos dicho que nosotros mismos le colocamos toda la indumentaria pertinente.

—Ella está atada de pies y manos. Es técnicamente inverosímil que ella misma haya podido quitase la ropa interior. Y de ser así, ¿por qué motivo lo habría hecho? —se dijo para sí mismo, cavilando. Dándole mil vueltas, frunciendo el ceño y todas sus facciones. Repasó mentalmente la escena intentando recordar las correas en sus tobillos y en sus manos y allí estaban perfectamente colocadas, ajustadas y apretadas. De vez en cuando su mente le torturaba mostrándole aquel sexo descubierto, y él por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo singular al recordarlo, al imaginar un rostro avergonzado por parte de ella, un gesto inocente y puro. Tan impúdicas eran sus fantasías que incluso él se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Apretó los ojos y hundió en ellos sus dedos hasta hacerse daño. Empezó a caminar a pasos bastos hasta la celda con el corazón en un puño y los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo en suaves cosquilleos. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando la puerta hubo chocado contra la pared de la habitación, él ya en el interior del zulo, con la cama expuesta ante a sus ojos, ella ya no estaba allí.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sugestión

Sugestión.»

Capítulo 3.

Los ojos de Arden pasearon por la habitación desesperados por encontrar una lógica respuesta a todo aquello. ¿Tal vez se había equivocado de celda? Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás, girándose hacia la puerta para comprobar si se trataba de un error. Pero cuando lo hizo el corazón le dio un fuerte latigazo pues ahí estaba ella, justo detrás de su espalda con aquella mirada lasciva y aquellos labios perniciosos. El doctor balbuceó, parpadeando torpemente, señalando con la mano e incluso con el cuerpo la cama, vacía. Las correas desatadas y las sábanas deshechas. Susan se llevó un dedo a los labios y susurró un suave "sh" que a él le erizó el vello de la nuca. Tragó saliva guardando la compostura o al menos intentándolo. Pero cuando ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, y acarició su cuerpo, y rozó con su bajo vientre su entrepierna –considerando lo alto que era él- no pudo ser consciente de sus actos. Ella alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos, deleitándose con su respiración agitada. Se acercó a sus labios con timidez –una timidez perfectamente fingida- y los rozó contra los suyos un par de veces, abriendo la boca en busca de un beso. Se puso de puntillas para llegar mejor a ellos. Él parecía impertérrito pero lo que realmente estaba era paralizado. Ella frunció el ceño en lo que pareció ser un gesto excitado y se pegó más contra su cuerpo soltando un gemido en forma de quejido, de súplica aún contra sus labios, con la boca abierta para él. Él dejó caer sus párpados y en el interior sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás soltando de golpe toda respiración reprimida, removiendo en ella el cabello de su frente para unir pasionalmente sus labios, contra la nada.

Arden abrió sus ojos rápidamente con el ceño y la frente fruncidos, mirando a un lado y a otro sin encontrarla. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Cómo había logrado ser tan sumamente rápida?

— ¿Está usted bien, Arthur? —preguntó una voz tras su espalda, lo que lo hizo girarse rápidamente hasta marearse. Se tambaleó un segundo hasta recobrar la postura y tragó saliva con la boca entreabierta en un rostro de desconcierto realmente atroz. ¿Qué debía hacer él entonces? ¿Dejarse llevar por lo que veía ahora o por lo que había visto antes? Lo había visto realmente…, no podían ser imaginaciones suyas, lo había notado, lo había sentido… Pero era imposible que ahora las cuerdas estuviesen tan bien atadas.

—Discúlpeme, debo de haberme mareado —dijo aún con sospecha, sin otorgarle toda su fe a lo que era realmente posible.

—Le ayudaría pero me tienen atada cual bestia —comentó ella con una sonrisa. Tan inocente, tan buena en su papel…

—No se preocupe. Sólo he venido a… — ¿a qué había venido? Ya ni lo recordaba. Se esforzó lo suficiente como para que su frente empezase a perlarse de un sudor frío. Por mucho que intentó repasar en su cabeza la razón por la cual se había presentado allí no la encontraba. Cuando a él nunca le había pasado aquello, él nunca olvidaba, no hacía las cosas sin motivo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— ¿A examinarme? —sugirió ella con aparente ingenuidad, totalmente artificial, por supuesto. Arden no respondió, se puso repentinamente serio y se acercó a ella, examinando las correas que la mantenían sujeta a la cama. Lo hizo con desesperación y sin cuidado alguno, fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus brazos y en él nació la incertidumbre y la sospecha. No por las cadenas sino más bien por lo que el informe decía sobre su piel.

¿Dónde estaban esas quemaduras? ¿Esas heridas que los guardias habían visto sobre su dermis? De nuevo entreabrió la boca como un pececito desorientado. Tomó su brazo y lo examinó con esmero, aguzando la mirada, colocándose bien las gafas sobre el tabique. Susan frunció el ceño, preocupada al no comprender qué era lo que estaba haciendo, qué era lo que estaba buscando con tanto afán. Forcejeó para que la soltara pero estando atada poco podía hacer.

—Me está haciendo daño —protestó para que éste la soltara, aunque realmente no estuviese haciéndole daño necesitaba una excusa para sacárselo de encima lo antes posible. Él se apartó rápidamente no porque ella se lo pidiera sino porque se había cansado de buscar. Ahora estaba furioso porque en menos de una hora aquella mujer lo había desordenado todo a su alrededor. Casi se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrándole las mejillas con fuerza, hundiendo en ellas sus dedos.

—No sé a qué está jugando pero conmigo no funcionarán sus dichosas artimañas.

— ¿¡Du qu mu estú hublundu!? —balbuceó ella, poco más podía hacer con aquellas manos apretándole la boca.

—No se haga la tonta conmigo. La he visto fuera de la cama, detrás de mí —la soltó.

— ¡Estoy atada de pies y manos! ¡¿Cómo iba a poder moverme?!

—No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero créame —la señaló amenazante—. Lo descubriré.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó ella con los ojos aguzados, sin comprender nada. O al menos fingiendo que no lo hacía.

— ¡De que la he visto ahí mismo hace un momento! ¡Estaba frente a la puerta, a mis espaldas! ¡Y de pronto aparece de nuevo en la cama! No me volverá loco, se lo aseguro —la apuntó con su dedo índice, moviéndolo varias veces advirtiéndola.

— ¡Míreme! —estiró hacia arriba los brazos hasta lo que las correas le dejaron produciendo un sonido metálico. Los estiró varias veces para que él mismo comprobase que por mucha fuerza que hiciera era imposible soltarse—. ¿Cómo insinúa que me he levantado y he llegado hasta allí? ¿Y después he vuelto aquí y me he atado yo misma? —protestó con un bufido.

El Dr. Arden pronto volvió a caer en sus redes, con el ceño ya fruncido esta vez preocupado por todo lo que estaba empezando a ¿ver? ¿Soñar? Se ajustó la pajarita y tragó saliva.

—Mañana pasaré a recogerla a las 7 —dijo para seguidamente darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Fuera esperaban los celadores que lo miraron expectantes, esperando una respuesta—. Ponedle ya unas malditas bragas.

Las horas pasaban despacio en el interior de aquella celda. Sin luz, sin un solo ruido, sin nadie que entrara o saliera, sin nadie que fuese a hacerle una visita aunque únicamente fuera para hacerle unas preguntas. No es que o estuviese acostumbrada a la soledad, pero aquel silencio la acabaría desquiciando. Por suerte o por desearlo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta se abrió repentinamente y un celador entró con una bandeja que dejó sobre la cama, justo en los muslos de la chica. No parecía tener intenciones de dárselo él mismo así que tuvo que intervenir.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella con un tono sinuoso cual víbora. El celador se detuvo en seco de espaldas a ella como cautivo de aquella voz.

— ¿Crees que voy a darte de comer? Me han contado lo que vieron, y si es cierto lo que dicen no es necesario que nadie te alimente.

—Y si es cierto eso, ¿por qué traes una bandeja hasta mi dormitorio?

— ¿Dormitorio? —se giró—. Esto no es un dormitorio. Es una celda. Además dudo mucho que duermas.

—Oh… Así que todos os habéis montado vuestra película en vuestras cabezas… Ya veo. ¿Y qué criatura se supone que habéis deducido que soy para confirmar que no tengo que alimentarme? —preguntó ella alzando la ceja, casi divertida.

—Buenas noches —dijo él a modo de despedida.

—Oh… Es de noche. Vaya. Qué lástima, no lo sabía. Disculpad mi osadía, alteza… Pero es que en esta celda no dispongo de ventanas que me guíen —a medida que su discurso iba avanzando, el celador ya se había acercado hasta la puerta y parecía estar dispuesto a abrirla para marcharse, pero de pronto se detuvo de una forma antinatural, algo extraña a decir verdad. Su brazo tembló y como en contra de su propia voluntad bajó finalmente hasta su cadera—. Dígale a la hermana Mary Eunice que la criatura quiere verla...

Y como si de un hechizo se tratase, el celador buscó por todo el centro a la hermana, sin hablar durante el trayecto, sin entretenerse, sin siquiera pararse a devolver los saludos de sus compañeros, tan solo fijo en su objetivo.

—Estese quieto, Sr. Gleer, sabe que no puede hacer eso aquí dentro —dijo la voz de Mary Eunice, regañando a uno de los pacientes que se estaba colgando de una de las verjas de las ventanas de la sala común—. Vamos, le ayudaré a bajar —pero lo único que recibió por parte de él fue un esputo en toda la cara. Mary Eunice gritó horrorizada porque el hedor de la boca del Sr. Gleer no tardó en bailar hasta su nariz ofreciéndole una angustiosa náusea que revolvió su estómago en menos de un segundo. Se limpió como pudo con la manga del hábito y bufó exasperada. No era la primera vez que no lograba llevar el control y hacer que cumpliesen sus órdenes.

—Hermana —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ésta se giró rápidamente cambiando velozmente el gesto de su rostro.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella con las cejas alzadas y un tono agudo, como si acabasen de pillarla con las manos en la masa.

—La mujer de la celda 15… Quiere verla.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó ya preocupándose al darle forma a lo que había oído en su mente. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios. El celador no contestó, parecía estar en un mundo paralelo, ajeno a todo—. Bueno, tenía que quedarme en la sala común —la señaló doblando hacia atrás el pulgar pero no tardó en bajarlo, parpadeando deprisa. Apretó los labios y sonrió levemente con los labios fruncidos. Caminó hacia delante dejando atrás al celador y se dirijo hacia la celda. Se quedó un par de minutos delante con la mano alzada y el puño cerrado, recapacitando en si hacerlo o no. Finalmente tocó sobre la tosca madera y se adentró antes de que nadie le diera permiso. Allí estaba ella, tumbada sobre la cama, ¿dónde sino?

—Hola, hermana —dijo ella con el mismo tono lascivo de las anteriores ocasiones, con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro y aquella melena oscura cayéndole sobre los hombros—. Gracias por haber venido. Acérquese.

Mary Eunice hizo lo que le pidió sin atreverse a abrir la boca, sin embargo aún se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa. Entrelazaba sus manos sobre su regazo, a un lado de la cama, mirándola deseosa de conocer el motivo por el cual la quería allí.

—Como ve el celador que la ha ido a buscar ha depositado la bandeja de la comida sobre mi regazo ignorando la imposibilidad de poder moverme. He dado por hecho que usted es aquí la única persona bondadosa-

—Oh, no diga eso, señorita —se ruborizó—. Todos son igual de bondadosos que yo —negó, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Deje la modestia a un lado conmigo, hermana… ¿Usted hubiese dejado esa bandeja ahí sabiendo que estoy atada de pies y manos? —frunció los labios cual cachorro abandonado para darle pena.

—No, claro que no… Se le habrá pasado —comentó inocentemente.

—El caso —alzó la voz, llamándole la atención haciendo que los ojos de la monja se abrieran rápidamente con intensidad y un brillo atento—, como habrá podido comprobar, no puedo alimentarme-

—Yo se lo daré —la interrumpió de nuevo—. No se preocupe —sonrió amablemente, acercándose ya a la bandeja, destapándola y haciendo que la tapa de esta gotease por toda la cama a causa del vapor acumulado por la comida caliente—. De hecho debe usted estar agradecida, las bandejas se han vuelto a incluir en las comidas para los pacientes aislados. Antes lo máximo que vería sobre su cama sería un plato. Y tiene buena pinta —se lo mostró con alegría.

—No me ha dejado acabar… —le respondió seria, paciente. Mary Eunice borró su sonrisa del rostro y procedió a dejar la tapa boca arriba sobre la sábana, escuchándola con el ceño fruncido, atenta—. No puedo comer este tipo de comida-

—Oh, no debe preocuparse, hay varios tipo de comida, puedo traerle algo de verdura —la interrumpió.

—Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que dejase que terminase las frases.

—Oh lo lamento mucho… Pensé que ya había acabado —su tono se tornó preocupado, ansioso y nervioso, como si acabase de cometer el error más grande de su vida, como si de algún modo lo hubiera estropeado todo.

—Sh… Limítese a escuchar.

Mary Eunice asintió removiendo su flequillo bajo el velo.

—Es un tipo de trastorno reciente. Aún no se ha llegado a investigar —aún ni si quiera le había explicado la mitad de la historia y la monja ya había arrugado la frente y el ceño con tristeza—. Necesito alimentarme de carne.

—Aquí tenemos carne, señorita, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo misma se la traeré —se dispuso a levantarse.

—Viva.

Mary Eunice se quedó paralizada, como si todos sus músculos se hubieran endurecido a causa de aquella palabra. Supo perfectamente lo que había dicho y en seguida lo entendió. Se le había olvidado el ser que era o el que decían que era, pero ahora lo recordaba perfectamente y lo único que quería era huir de allí a pesar de que eso no fuese ético ni correcto.

— ¿V-viva? —balbuceó torpemente, girándose hacia ella esforzándose lo máximo que pudo para sonreír, cosa que en aquellos momentos era lo último que le apetecía.

—Animales particularmente.

— ¿P-p-particularmente? Señorita, debe de ser una broma… Aquí no tenemos animales, no podemos… Hay…, hay carne cruda en las neveras, puedo-

—Necesito que sea reciente. Las carnes crudas no poseen el alimento necesario.

—Ya le he dicho que aquí no hay animales, no sé cómo podría ayudarla yo en esto —esta vez, oliéndose que tal vez lo que realmente estaba insinuando era que ella misma se ofreciese como víctima se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. En el intento de levantarse la tapa de la bandeja cayó al suelo y cómo no se dio la vuelta para recogerla y colocarla sobre la cama. Enseguida volvió a detenerse y volvió a por la tapa, colocándola sobre la bandeja y llevándosela consigo, nerviosa. Se dirijo a la puerta pero como era obvio, no tuvo forma de abrirla. Lo intentó manteniéndola en una mano pero con los nervios se le tambaleaba de un lado a otro amenazando con caerse. Susan desde la cama no pudo evitar sonreír divertida contemplando la escena. La bandeja acabó en el suelo entre bufidos y suspiros y la monja exasperada y temblando se dispuso a recogerlo todo, de rodillas en el suelo, murmurando avergonzada.

—Si estuviera dispuesta a desatar estas correas podría ofrecerle mi ayuda…

—N-no puedo desatarla, señorita. Está usted en aislamiento —murmuró preocupada, aun recogiendo los restos de comida del suelo.

—Qué lástima… Pensé que a usted le importaría la muerte de cualquier ser o criatura…

Mary Eunice se detuvo, girándose despacio, confusa ante las palabras de la mujer. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Por supuesto que me importaría… —respondió ofendida.

—Entonces ayúdeme —los ojos de Susan se abrieron más que en ningún otro momento, de una forma intensa. Parecía realmente enfadada, furiosa porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sugestionarla a pesar de que sabía que era un alma sencilla de perturbar. Mary Eunice tragó saliva y acabó bajando la mirada, desoldada.

—No puedo ayudarla.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿¡Me va a dejar morir aquí!? ¿¡Atada a esta cama!?

— ¡Por favor señorita, no grite!

— ¿¡Que no grite!? ¿¡Y qué se supone que debería hacer entonces!? ¿¡Qué es lo que usted quiere que haga!? ¿Que ría? ¿Que llore? ¿Que le suplique?

Mary Eunice se quedó en silencio.

—Está claro que lo que quiere es que muera en este maldito lugar putrefacto y oscuro vacío de luz —comentó con hastío y desagrado contemplando la celda—. Perfecto, hermana. No tenga piedad conmigo, nadie nunca la tuvo jamás, ¿por qué iba a ser usted la única que fuese a darle una oportunidad a esta criatura?

El don de la palabra, de la sugestión y de la persuasión eran sin duda muchos de los dones que mejor dominaba Susan. Podía hacerle creer a alguien todo lo que se le antojara tan solo con abrir la boca y susurrar las palabras correctas. En el caso de Mary Eunice por suerte era bastante más sencillo que con cualquier otra persona. Su alma era tan pura y ella tan inocente que podría haberlo hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero en aquel estado, sin alimentarse desde hacía semanas, era imposible esforzar sus habilidades como de costumbre solía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó taciturna Mary Eunice.

Susan sonrió de medio lado agachando poco a poco la cabeza, mirándola con un narcisismo sobre humano.

—Desata las correas.


End file.
